


No Love for the Devil (and I am the Devil)

by EmitTime



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmitTime/pseuds/EmitTime
Summary: A poem exploring Lucifer's certainty that he is undeserving of love.





	No Love for the Devil (and I am the Devil)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer's psyche is so tragically fascinating, and relatable in many ways, so those thoughts inspired this.

No Love for the Devil (and I am the Devil)  
  
There's something wrong with me  
I don't know how to love   
Every time I try  
I always screw it up  
  
I leave people behind  
And I never follow up  
I'm a monster and a liar  
Running from above  
  
Somehow I've bewitched them  
Into believing that I'm nice  
But I'm sick, rotten, and broken  
And one day, I'll pay the price

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please be assured -- you do deserve to love and be loved!


End file.
